How Merlin Deals with a Toad
by fernazab
Summary: A sorcerer attacks Arthur, and all Merlin finds is a toad. No slash. Ficlet.


**Sooooooo... We're not dead. Don't worry, we haven't gotten sick of our projects. We would promise to post more often, but we don't want to make liars of ourselves. _Ooh! Shiny! _Stop staring at your left hand, Fern! _But I like my left hand._ That, everyone, is a big reason why we would be liars if we made any promises. She's been staring at a rock for who knows how long. _Hey! I've only had it since Friday._**

**Disclaimer: _Our long absence was not a sign that we finally gained control of the Merlin franchise._ So, in English, we don't own Merlin.**

* * *

><p>Arthur and Merlin had been traveling through a damp and craggy area when the trouble had started. It was the usual dish of trouble. Some sorcerer had gotten it into his head that it was a good idea to make an attempt on Arthur's life. This sorcerer was very quick to wallop his highness with a flash of light. After that, Merlin panicked, and within seconds the offending sorcerer had been dispatched. Merlin turned about wildly realizing that he had no idea what effect that spell had on Arthur.<p>

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled, wheeling around frantically. However, Arthur was nowhere to be found. "Arthur!" He yelled again.

Merlin jumped over a cavity in the ground. He looked down at the spot where Arthur had been standing moments before. Merlin's heart sank. Where Arthur had once stood, sat a great big ugly toad.

"Arthur, that better not be you," Merlin snapped reprovingly.

In response, the toad did absolutely nothing.

"Arthur, this is your last chance to prove that you are not a toad."

Still no change. The toad was still sitting there stupidly, and Arthur was nowhere to be seen. So far, all attempts to goad Arthur into expressing indignation at being accused of being a small amphibious creature were failing quite miserably. Merlin, however, refused to be defeated. Besides, he still had more cards to play.

"I'll tell Gwen you're a toad," Merlin hollered, "To prove it, I'll shove you in her face!"

Much to Merlin's disappointment, nothing happened. Now he needed to speak more directly to the toad. Maybe that would clear things up.

"Croak once if you're Arthur." Just as the words came out of Merlin's mouth, he realized how pointless they were. What if spell had addled Arthur's brain? Merlin had to face it, the only sign of Arthur was this toad. Unfortunately, that meant that Arthur was now quite literally a toad.

Sighing, he scooped up the toad that was once Arthur Pendragon. Merlin leapt back over the impressive crevice in the earth. They had to get back to Camelot. Maybe they'd find a solution to Arthur's condition then.

* * *

><p>By nightfall, Merlin found himself in a very awkward dilemma. What should he do about Arthur? This question had been bothering Merlin on several different levels. Since he had no idea how much of Arthur's brain was intact, Merlin didn't know if he could afford to rest. If Arthur hopped off in the middle of night, getting lost or eaten... That would be bad. Merlin considered trapping Arthur in a bag, but that came with the risk of either suffocating or over-heating Arthur. Those very dangers were why Arthur hadn't spent most of the day in the bag. For what seemed like thousandth time that day, Merlin tried to figure out how to de-toad Arthur. Without researching or asking the great dragon Merlin had only heard of one solution. That solution required a toad-kissing princess. Maybe Gwen could count as princess? She is Arthur's true love after all... Of course, if Merlin was going to convince Gwen to kiss a toad, he had better be completely certain that it will work. At worst, Gwen would feel betrayed... As far as Gwen's reaction was concerned. Merlin could think of several friends that would kill him for pulling that stunt...<p>

Merlin's thoughts, however, were interrupted by the sound of plodding foot-steps. Merlin grabbed the toad of an Arthur and hurried to investigate. Soon Merlin found himself facing an indistinct figure. Merlin squinted, trying to make out the figure's face. However, this action became completely unnecessary.

"In a hurry, _Mer_lin?" It was Arthur's voice, and he sounded more than a little miffed.

"You're," Merlin sputtered smiling in surprise. "You're alright."

"No thanks to you." Arthur snapped.

"What happened?"

"What happened! Except for you leaving me in a hole to die? _Nothing._"

Arthur stalked closer, his face coming into view. To Merlin's surprise, Arthur's eyes snapped to to Merlin's toad-filled hands. Arthur's brow furrowed.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, concern creeping into his voice. "Why are you holding a toad?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Tell us what you thought. <em>You could also scold us for being lazy.<em>**


End file.
